A True Blessed Event
by Theresa471
Summary: A short story on how Reece came about with Beckett having gone into contractions.


A True Blessed Event. Short Story

Beckett Pov

Its not everyday a woman like myself has a baby. I'm currently at the point of pulling out my hair from the pain of having this baby and for the like of me. Castle is loving every minute of it while he waits for me to have another contraction.

Its been at least six hours. Since as brought into the hospital by Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito.

Four Hours Earlier...

Even though I had decided to take maternity leave two weeks earlier. Castle had told me that I should at least take it easy until it was time to have the baby.

You would think. I would be able the precinct! I couldn't this point. Snce I needed to make sure the precinct was running smoothly despite having another Captain to take my place.

Even Ryan and Esposito thought I was crazy in the first place by coming in to check with the detectives. But I did not listen to them at all. Including my darling husband Richard Castle who was in seven heaven! He was so happy at the age of 48 he was going to be a father once again.

When I woke early this morning. I told Castle that I was going into the office for a few hours despite having the feeling that something wasn't right. When I had woken, I had felt that it was not a good thing to do after all.

/

As for Castle. He needed to be at his publishers for an update on his book sales since "Driving Heat" was doing really well with the public. He had told me,his meeting would probably last a few hours none the less. But he wanted me to call him when ever I felt the urge to talk with him just in case. I had gotten bored with the paperwork. Or anything else for that matter.

Captain Donaldson who was my replacement had thought it was a bad idea for me to come in. Once I was due to deliver soon with the baby.

When Castle and myself had found out months ago, the baby was going to be a boy. We had decided to name him Reece our miracle child that would of never happened, until I decided to see the doctor sometime after I was shot , and at the time. I had left Castle to investigate Loksat with Vikram.

It was sometime late in the afternnoon, I started to feel really funny thinking that I be starting to have contractions. But my water didn't break until an hour later. When I was visiting the boys to see where they were oming along with their therapy that was just about coming to the end.

Even though Ryan was able to come to terms with the fact his friend was able to make Sergeant before him.

While I was sitting down listening to the boys discuss a case with me, I had felt like that my water had broke, and it did!

It was at this point.

Bth Ryan and Esposito went into fast mode to get me up and moving towards the elevator and outside to their vehicle to take me quickly to the hospital.

I felt like I could not breath with everything moving so quickly. Ryan had me in the back with him making sure I was doing okak with my breathing and other factors.

Esposito while he was driving had asked me just where was Castle at this particular moment.

/

"Ryan! ; Please call his publishers and ask for Richard Castle."As she hands him the cell phone from her coat pocket.

It took a few moments as the call went through to the main office of the publishing company.

"How can I help you?" Said the secretary over the cell-phone.

"Yes!, This is detective Kevin Ryan. I would like to speak with Richard Castle, it' an emergency! , Please tell him that his wife Kate Beckett Castle is on the way to the hospital to have a baby."

"Hold on one minute, I will connect you to the main office right now." She says rather quickly with the response.

It was at this moment.

Ryan had heard the call was being connected. He told Beckett next to her having another contraction pushing Ryan a little with her hand. And squeezing it to hear Ryan holler out a little.

/

Castle picked up the phone in the office right away, when the secretary had given him the message with Gina having just finished with the meeting.

"Ryan! , This is Castle, How far along is Kate?" He replied very quickly sounding excitable from the news.

"Listen Castle. Beckett is having contractions every five minutes or so. We are currently some five minutes away from the hospital that her doctor is at." He replied while trying to keep himself calm, as with Esposito having to be moving towards the emergency entrance with the vehicle.

Castle told Ryan that he was leaving right away, and that he would meet them as soon as possible.

/

Fast forward six hours_

It had gotten to the point that I could no longer take it. Een with Castle coaching me to push harder along with Dr. Bernstein. Since her regular baby Dr. Anderson wasn't available having to be away for a conference.

One thing I do know was the fact that Dr. Bernstern was worried about my heart on whether or not it was able to take the strain.

But otherwise it was coming down to the hardest part. From which I had to finally get this baby out of me and into my arms and Rick's!

I was sweating so much, I couldn't think straight until I heard Rick's voice telling me to the push for the final few times. As I felt the baby was coming!

I just could not believe that this baby inside of me could cause such pain until. I finally pushed for the final time, and having me drop back down from total sheer exhaustion.

Rick told me in a very soft voice that the baby is out, and crying while Dr. Bernstein had given Reece a slap to the behind to have him cry for the first time. While the nurse would be cleaning him up.

Castle moved down to kiss me very softly onto my now dry lips from all that hard work, and having to wind up having such a beautiful little boy our little blessed event.

I tell Castle before falling asleep with Reec in my arms. "Do you think our story having Reece is a great novel to read?" I replied to my darling husband.

All I heard before falling asleep was "Yes" for an answer. As Castle takes Reece from me and into his arms.

And says to him "love you little one!" He gives him kiss onto his pink cheeks.

The end


End file.
